


matched

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Background Logicality - Freeform, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, background Roceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil gets his soulmate item. He doesn't expect anything to come of it. He was wrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: soulmate september [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	matched

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 25 - At a certain age, an item representing your soulmate appears next to you. When you and your soulmate’s items come together for the first time they glow brightly.

"An octopus plush," Virgil says, not for the first time, staring down at the green stuffed octopus next to him in disbelief. "My soulmate's represented by a stuffed octopus?"

"What's wrong with that?" Patton asks, playing with the sleeves of his cardigan. As always, the black, square-framed glasses that represent his soulmate sit squarely on his nose. They have no lenses, which is probably for the best, as Patton's vision is fine.

"You got glasses," Virgil says, gesturing at them. "And I get...a stuffed octopus?"

"Janus got a toy sword, if you recall," Patton reminds him. Virgil stifles a snort at the memory. Janus's mouth had fallen open in a comical 'o' of surprise as he complained he looked like he was in a Disney film now.

"I guess mine just really likes cephalopods," Virgil says, his fingers absently petting the softness of the octopus squatting next to him.

"Logan's coming over today," Patton says, changing the subject. "He says he's bringing some friends. Is that okay?" 

"I guess," Virgil says, swallowing his nervousness. "Is Janus coming over, too?"

"Of course!" Patton says. "He says he wouldn't miss it for the world." Virgil taps his fingers against his leg. He can do this, he reminds himself. It's just a soulmate event, now that Virgil's gotten his item. Logan's a new friend of Patton's, and if Virgil had to guess, Patton's hoping for something more. But Logan's never brought over his soulmate item before, and Patton didn't try to pry, not until Logan himself brought up the idea of a soulmate meet-up.

A knock echoes through the room and Patton jumps up, brimming with excitement.

"That's them!" He squeals. "I'll be right back." He dashes down the hallway while Virgil scrunches up in the corner, reminding himself to do his breathing. _It's just a couple people you don't know,_ he thinks. _It will be fine._

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Janus's voice floats down the hallway. "I don't even _know_ you!"

"Well, I don't know you either, but you can't deny the fact our soulmate items are glowing," an unfamiliar voice points out. 

"Perhaps it's an error," Janus grumbles, but Virgil can hear the softness in his tone.

"Logan?" Patton asks, uncertain. "Why are you hiding your hands?"

"I- No reason," Logan says. He sounds uncharacteristically hesitant as they all come into view. Janus is leaning on his cane as he walks, also supported by an unfamiliar boy with perfectly coiffed brown hair, a yellow stuffed snake wound around his neck. The snake has a tiny bowler hat, reminiscent of one of Janus's favorite items of clothing. A residual glow still clings to both the snake and the toy sword stuffed in Janus's belt.

"Are you sure?" Patton asks, his forehead creased in worry. Logan sighs.

"It's these," he says, and untucks his hands from his sleeves.

Virgil's mouth drops open in surprise as cat's paw mittens and Patton's glasses start glowing.

"Well, isn't this fun," the other unfamiliar boy says. He bears a striking resemblance to Janus's soulmate. "Soulmates, soulmates everywhere!" He notices Virgil and grins, coming over and plopping down next to him. "Hey! I'm Remus! That's my brother, Roman. We're twins."

"Uh, I'm Virgil," Virgil manages to say. "What- er-" He stammers, not sure how to ask. Remus seems to understand anyway and yanks out a black eyeliner pencil.

"This is my soulmate item!" He says cheerfully. "Neat, isn't i-" 

The stuffed octopus is glowing.

The octopus is glowing and the eyeliner is glowing and it's _beautiful_ , but it's too much, and Virgil's breathing starts to speed up, his chest hitching as he curls himself in a tighter ball, trying desperately to remind himself to breathe, to uncoil himself and just _breathe_ , but he _can't_ just breathe, and Patton's too busy cooing over Logan's cat mittens to notice, and-

"Hey, hey, hey," Remus says gently, capturing his attention. "It's okay. Breathe, okay? In for four..." As he guides Virgil through a familiar breathing pattern, Virgil finds himself straightening out and leaning toward Remus, captivated by the warmth emanating from him and the faint smell of lavender. Remus's arm tentatively creeps around his shoulders, grounding him, as the last shreds of panic attack flee.

"Better?" Remus asks, with a soft smile. Virgil flushes red to the roots of his hair and nods.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Hey, why?" Remus asks. "You don't need to be. Roman gets panic attacks all the time. It's okay."

"It is?" Virgil asks in surprise. Remus nods firmly.

"Totally okay," he reassures him. "Soulmate." He bumps shoulders with Virgil and grins.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a soulmate event where _everyone_ found their soulmate," Virgil says, with a laugh, as he looks around the room. 

"Me neither," Remus says brightly. "We'll end up in the world records! Do you think this is a category?"

"Probably not," Virgil admits. "But we could always try to get a world record in something else?" He can't believe he just said that, but the slow smile on Remus's face is worth it.

"Holding you to that," Remus says, beaming.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," Virgil says, and settles against his soulmate's side.


End file.
